Royal NiGHTS
Royal NiGHTS is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is NiGHTS. Appearance Royal NiGHTS wears a purple hat with two points going down, a gem covered magenta jacket with red and gold on it. He has tight purple overalls, with magenta covered feet besides the toes. He’s wearing gloves, has green, cat like eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities In the Realm of Sleep, Royal NiGHTS has reality warping abilities, able to do anything that he thinks of. However, outside the dream world, he can't do anything outside the dream environment. Instead, he has the ability to create a "dream barrier", which extends from his body, enveloping the area with a light magenta dome. Inside the barrier, is the same environment as the Dream world, so he has limited reality warping inside. Inside the barrier, Royal NiGHTS can do whatever he can think of. Examples of what he can do is fly, create a freeze ray, and make a shield. He can make it so he doesn't have DNA. Others inside the dream barrier can use its power too, shown when Sonic was able to fly by himself inside the barrier. Royal NiGHTS can control the size of the barrier. He can expand it to cover an entire area, or have it only cover himself in a "dream aura." He can create a dream ray that has the same effect without opening the barrier, and throw a dream disk. He can turn himself into an orb of light, allowing himself to enter others minds, causing hallucinations. He can do the same thing to enter a person's dreams, transporting him to the Realm of Sleep. Weaknesses Any villain that goes into the Dream Barrier can use its power as well, making the enemy extremely dangerous. This can be countered by keeping the dream barrier low, like in the form of a dream aura. His dream powers must be consciously used, so if caught off guard, he can't defend himself. His durability is very weak by himself, being defeated if actually hit. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times By John *Pure Chaos (first appearance) *The 7th Chaos *The Plan (John Smith 10) *Invasion (John Smith 10) *Devil Doom *The Flames of Disaster *Rebirth (John Smith 10) (x2) *Falchion *Sword in the Stone *Live Life *Lord of Time By Ahmad in John's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Echo Echo) Spacewalker *In the Shadows (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Prisoner of War (by clone 2) *Avatar (by clone 1) *Vilgax's Power *Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts *Agrabah (first re-appearance) *Phantom of Twilight *Hollow Bastion *Enchanted Dominion *Memories (John Smith 10) *Darkside (episode) Omniverse *Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) * Lord of Chaos * Hades' Blessing * Revenge of the Vampire * Paradox Again Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Royal NiGHTS is an alien used by Luxord in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Luxord * Underworld Coliseum * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 * Dream World (John Smith 10) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Royal NiGHTS first appears as a summon for Phantom Appearances Summoned by Phantom *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, can use its power without transforming. By Samurai * No Strings on Me Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Royal NiGHTS is an alien available by several characters. By John * The Transmogrification of Xion (head only) Trivia *Royal NiGHTS is based off the term "royal knight." *Royal NiGHTS is (so far) the only SEGA alien form not to come from Sonic the Hedgehog. *As NiGHTS is neither either a male or female, Royal NiGHTS is technically neither male or female. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 16:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Purple Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania